<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Gays and Runaways by Prinssess61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946979">Dragon Gays and Runaways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61'>Prinssess61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit and Roman are really old cuz they're dragons, Dragon!Remus, Dragon!Roman, Dragons, Dukesleep?, Human!Virgil, Logan is also a teenager, Maybe - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Virgil is a teenager, dragon!Deceit, druid!Emile, fae, fae!Remy, human!logan, human!patton, idk - Freeform, not sure what that ship is called, prince!patton, remus x remy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dragons and fae are rare and usually dangerous, there are four of these creatures who don't live up to the stereotypes of the world. But trust takes time and effort. Although, if they are nicer than your own family, maybe you should trust them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trigger warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Edit: I wrote this before Deceit's name reveal so I'm sticking with Dolos</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: running away from home, let me know if I need to add anything</p><p>Pairings: Roceit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil ran through the forest as fast as he could. He had been intending to just run away from home and go somewhere else, but then he started getting chased by a werewolf. Virgil climbed up a tree as quickly as he could. The wolf snarled and growled and tried to get into the tree. The 13 year old climbed farther up the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his blood ran cold as he heard a dragon roar. The wolf stopped trying to get into the tree, instead running back into the forest. Virgil stayed in the tree, trying to hide in the leaves. Then a man emerged from the shadows and he looked around. He was wearing a soft yellow shirt and casual black pants. He had yellow gloves and a bowler hat on.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes fell onto Virgil, as much as he tried to hide. He smiled at him and walked over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, there. Would you like to come down from there?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil stared at him, and then nodded his head, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need some help?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head no and started climbing down the tree, pausing after every move to look back at the man, who had taken several steps back, which Virgil was grateful for. He got to the ground and looked over the man, now seeing his whole face. Virgil stumbled backwards. He had yellow, brown, and black dragon scales on the left side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god. This guy was a dragon. He was going to die. Oh well, it’s not like he had anything for him here. Virgil kept backing away until his back hit a tree. He had panic written all over his face. The dragon took a few more steps back and asked, “Where is your house? Can you get home from here?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head without thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help getting home?</p><p>Virgil shook his head again, more panicked. What was he going to do?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Would you like me to leave?” the stranger said pointing back towards the trees behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t hear him anymore. He slid down to the ground, knees tucked into his chest. His eyes were wide and his breathing was uneven.</p><p> </p><p>The man slowly walked towards Virgil. “I’m coming closer. Is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn’t respond, he simply stared at nothing. The man came closer until he was within arms reach. He gently touched Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil snapped his head up. His eyes met the stranger’s and his gaze was grounding. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, the man awkwardly backed away again.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon. That was rude of me,” the man said.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s fine,” the 13 year old said.</p><p> </p><p>The man gave Virgil a small smile and asked, “Now, where is your home?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rubbed his arm and mumbled, “I don’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “Well, we’re just going to have to fix that. Would you like to come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil reluctantly nodded his head. It’s not like he had anywhere else to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked through the forest in silence. After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a big cave. The man walked in without hesitation, but Virgil stopped. The man turned around and  smiled warmly. “Come along. We don’t want you to freeze out here.”</p><p>Virgil stepped into the cave, looking around for threats. At the back of the cave there was a small opening just big enough for the stranger to fit. The man with the scales walked through and called out to someone. “Darling, we have a guest!”</p><p> </p><p>Another person came into Virgil’s view. He wasn’t as tall as the other man, but he also had scales, although his scales were across his eyes like a mask. They were a bright red, but in the light of the fire in the cave, they sometimes shined gold.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” The man with red scales asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is…” he trailed off and looked at Virgil. “My dear, I’m afraid I didn’t ask for your name. And I didn’t tell you mine either. My apologies. I am Dolos and this is my husband Roman. Would you like to share your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Virgil,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then, Virgil,” Roman said, “Are you hungry? I just finished dinner. I understand if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>It was at that time that Virgil realized how hungry he actually was. He slowly nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. Would you like to eat with us or somewhere else?” Dolos asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere else, if you don’t mind,” Virgil mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Dolos led him to another part of the cave that was very well lit and it had a big pile of blankets in the corner. Dolos went out of the room and quickly returned with a chair. He set it down at the small desk that was in there and then went to the pile of blankets and pulled a few out. He set them down next to the desk on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman will be back with your meal in a minute. If you get cold you may use these blankets.” Dolos smiled warmly at Virgil. “Would you like to sleep in here for the night as well? We can leave you here for the night, if you wish.”</p><p>Virgil gave the tiniest of nods. Dolos exited the room, tipping his hat and saying, “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Roman came in with a bowl of stew. He set it on the desk along with some silverware and a cup of water and exited the room, giving Virgil one last smile. Virgil sat down at the desk and started eating, still trying to process what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>He finished eating and arranged the blankets to act as a bed. He got out the only book he had and ran a hand over the cover. This was the last gift his mother got for him before she died. He opened it and started reading. He knew most of the words by heart. His mom had died about a year ago and he had read that book at least once a week. It never got boring.</p><p> </p><p>The 13 year old soon fell asleep, the open book resting on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life has never better for Virgil.... but will it last?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: mentions of kidnapping, let me know if I should add anything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and Virgil was woken by a ray of light coming in through the top of the cave. He moaned and put an arm over his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. At least until he heard voices somewhere close. He remembered what had happened last night and sat up quickly, making the book fall into his lap. He gently closed the book and put it in his small bag with the few belongings he brought and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly walked over to the opening that led into the bigger part of the cave. He peeked out and saw Dolos pacing, while Roman was sitting on what was probably a couch. Dolos looked over and saw him, halting in his pacing. Virgil wanted to shrink away and hide in the blankets, but he couldn’t, seeing as he had the dragon’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your night of sleep?” Dolos asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil opened his mouth to answer when he realized something. He didn’t have any nightmares. He slept peacefully. “Pretty good, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Dolos smiled. “I’m glad. Now, would you like breakfast?” Dolos asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded, more confidently than yesterday, and smiled at them. It was small, but it was a smile, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn’t eat with them today, but he sat with them after he was finished. He read his book the whole day, occasionally looking up to survey his surroundings. At one point, Roman left the cave, leaving Virgil and Dolos alone, but he came back after an hour or two. Then Dolos left the cave, leaving for about the same amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Virgil’s curiosity got the better of him. “Where did you guys go?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Dolos looked at him questioningly and Virgil shrank back into his jacket. “We took our turns flying. We didn’t want you to be alone, so we went out at different times,” Roman explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Flying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We are dragons. We have a human form and a dragon form. We didn’t want to make you more uncomfortable by seeing our dragon form,” Dolos said.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was shocked. No one had cared if he felt uncomfortable or anxious since his mom had died. And Virgil already felt an unusual amount of trust with these two. Again, he hadn’t felt this level of trust with anyone since his mom died.</p><p> </p><p>Then Virgil said something that surprised them all. “Can I see your dragon forms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um… yes. If you would like to. Are you sure?” Dolos asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded his head and the two led him outside. The sun was setting and it illuminated the sky with different shades of red, orange, purple, and pink. There was a cool breeze that blew through Virgil’s hair and he took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Stand back,” Roman warned. Roman walked farther away from the cave and then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. The cloud of smoke grew bigger and bigger until it vanished, revealing a large dragon. Roman had brilliant red, black, and gold scales that shimmered in the dying light of the sun. He looked down at Virgil, surprised to see that he was in awe, instead of in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Roman disappeared in a cloud red smoke once more, and reappeared in his human form. He gave a small bow and smiled at Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Dolos switched places with him and disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke. This time, the cloud grew much bigger than with Roman and when Dolos reappeared, he was standing much taller than Roman had. Sure, Virgil was scared, but his amazement drowned it out. Dolos was a big dragon with gold and black scales. He stretched out his wings and they must’ve gone out at least 100 feet each. He was huge.</p><p> </p><p>He returned to his human form and, like Roman, he gave a bow, though he exaggerated it, almost as if he was mocking Roman. He smirked at Roman, making it obvious that he was indeed mocking his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool!” Virgil suddenly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled proudly. “Why, thank you, Virgil. I am quite magnificent.”</p><p> </p><p>Dolos laughed. “Of course you are, Roman darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled brighter at all the attention he was getting.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting dark. We should go back inside. Virgil, would you like to stay again?” Dolos asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. I will make dinner tonight,” Dolos said.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back into the cave that was starting to feel more like a home to Virgil than anything had in years. That night, Virgil ate with them. He was getting very comfortable around Roman and Dolos, even if they were dragons. He was definitely more comfortable here than he had been with his father, if he could even call him a father.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil spent the next week there and enjoyed every minute of it. He could go on walks whenever he wanted to. He could read to his heart’s content and Dolos had even let him borrow some of his books to read as well. Everyday, Roman and Dolos would go out flying, sometimes together, sometimes at different times.</p><p> </p><p>It had now been about a week and a half since the first night Virgil had been there.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil,” Dolos started, “would you like to go flying with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like… riding on one of you?” Virgil asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You can say no, of course, and if you do want to, you can choose who to ride on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I would actually really like that,” Virgil admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant. Who would like to ride on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think… um… Roman… he’s smaller, and I would just feel safer, and I really hope I didn’t offend you, and I’m sorry. I should jus-”</p><p> </p><p>Dolos cut him off. “It’s fine. If you feel safer, then do what you must. And it does not offend me in the slightest.” He smiled and led Virgil outside, where Roman was already in his dragon form waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Dolos nodded to Roman, and Roman lowered his neck as Dolos switched to his dragon form. Virgil slowly walked over. He hesitated, but eventually sat at the base of Roman’s neck and held onto the spine scales to stay on.</p><p> </p><p>They spread their wings and lifted off the ground and Virgil yelped. He lowered himself closer to Roman as they went higher in the air. They took a few minutes to reach the preferred altitude, and Virgil was thankful that he had time to adjust to the height. He looked around and saw the landscape below him, but he quickly looked away. He did not want to be reminded of how far down it would be if he were to fall.</p><p>He looked over at Dolos, who was gliding through the air. He did a barrel roll and then extended his wings again. Then, Roman went a little higher, and it didn’t take long to pass the clouds, since they were already pretty high up. Virgil felt water from the clouds on him and he finally registered the wind blowing through his hair. It felt good and he sat up a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Dolos began descending slowly. In about 10 minutes, Roman and Dolos landed and Virgil very carefully slid off to the ground. Besides the height, that had been amazing! He looked around and saw the cave in front of them, but it wasn’t Dolos and Roman’s cave. By that time, Roman and Dolos had switched back to their human forms.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Where are we?” the 13 year old asked as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“We are at my brother’s house,” Roman admitted. “Let’s go inside.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked inside and Roman called out. “Remus! We’re here! Are you home?”</p><p> </p><p>A voice from further into the cave called back. “Come on in, babes!”</p><p> </p><p>The trio walked further inside. There was a man sitting on a couch with a cup in one hand and his other arm was draped over the back of the couch. He had sunglasses on and his legs were crossed.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Virgil and then at Roman, “Is this your new kid or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman turned bright red and hastily said, “No! We just found him in the woods, and we let him stay for a couple days. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>The man gave him a disbelieving look. “Sure. Anyways, just come for a visit?”</p><p><br/>This time Dolos replied. “Yes. This is Virgil. Virgil, this is Remy. Where is Remus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s-” he was cut off by a loud noise.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” a second voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s D and Ro,” Remy called back and after a moment added, “And a kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! A kid! Did they kidnap him?”</p><p> </p><p>“They said they didn’t, but I’m not so sure,” Remy said with a sly grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“We did not kidnap a child!” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>Another man came out from an opening. He was wearing a light green shirt and a dark green jacket with sleeves that were shredded at the elbows. His pants were black and he wasn’t wearing shoes or socks. Virgil guessed that he was also a dragon, since he had scales on his face as well, but his scales were right under his nose, in the shape of a moustache.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Roro! So who's this? And are you sure you didn't kidnap 'em?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Remus. I'm sure. This is Virgil. Virgil, this is my twin brother, Remus. He can be a bit… energetic, at times."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked at Remus again. He had a crooked smile on his face and he was bouncing up and down a bit. He looked very familiar. Had Virgil seen him in town somewhere?</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you think I was kidnapped?" Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remus cackled. "Ro always brings a new kid every time he visits. Usually we visit them, but when they come here, it's always with someone new."</p><p> </p><p>"So… if you're a dragon, what are you?" Virgil asked, pointing at Remy.</p><p> </p><p>"Gurl, I'm a fae. And you don't have to worry about all that stereotypical fae stuff. I don't do that."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded absentmindedly. He didn't want to admit it, but he would love to stay with Roman and Dolos.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil, are you alright?" Dolos pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil ducked his head down, a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine. Just… thinking."</p><p> </p><p>Remy and Remus looked at him oddly, but quickly shook it off.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Remus gasped. "C'mon, I'll show you my dragon form!"</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Virgil's wrist as he went outside, pulling him along. Roman, Dolos, and Remy followed them out.</p><p> </p><p>Remus then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and reappeared as a dragon. He was about the same size as Roman, maybe just a little smaller and his scales were a mix and green, white, and a little bit of black.</p><p> </p><p>He roared and spread out his wings, and then returned to his human form. “Pretty cool, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded. His face was just so familiar. “Do I know you from somewhere?” Virgil asked, suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm…. Maybe. You might have seen me without scales!” Remus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… you can hide your scales?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, Remy uses his spooky magic to hide ‘em. Show ‘em, babe!”</p><p> </p><p>Remy sighed and spoke in a weird language. Remus’s scales started glowing and then faded away. Virgil suddenly realized why he looked so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the guy who goes around asking for food, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! I also ask for kids!” Remus said, a little too excited. His scales reappeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus, that is not something you should say like that,” Roman said, exasperatedly pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the big deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s- Nope. You know what? I’m just gonna give it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus giggled and said, “I win.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil burst out laughing. He had been trying to keep it in, but he just couldn’t. Remy looked at him and smirked, while Dolos looked at him fondly. Roman looked at him with stars in his eyes, and Remus started laughing with him.</p><p> </p><p>Roman whispered to his husband, “We’re keeping him.”</p><p> </p><p>Dolos chuckled. “Roman, darling, only if he wants to.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re keeping him,” he whispered again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that we are all introduced, Virgil, I have a question for you,” Dolos said. Virgil was immediately on edge. “Would you like to stay with Roman and I?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. “I would really like that,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Roman’s face lit up and he smiled wide. “Fantastic!” he shouted, posing dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed quietly. He had a home now. A real home.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed for about an hour and then flew back home. Virgil felt a lot more comfortable knowing this was his home now. He went to bed in the same room he had been sleeping in since he got there and had a peaceful night of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Last Minute Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil goes for a bit of an emotional roller coaster so everyone takes a day off... well, another day off</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: mentions of a dead animal (does not go into specifics), anxious thoughts, lemme know if I should add anything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, he groggily got out of bed, not caring about what his hair looked like. He ate breakfast with a smile, in his home. If Virgil was being honest, it felt more like a home than anything had. Roman and Dolos were chatting as he finished and he went back to what he considered to be his room and flopped down onto his blankets.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Roman say his name and he tuned in. Was it considered eavesdropping if they were being loud enough to hear anyways?</p><p> </p><p>“-room. He can’t stay there,” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, slow down. We can deal with it. It’s not a big deal,” Dolos replied.</p><p> </p><p>They must’ve started talking quieter, because Virgil couldn’t hear them anymore. What did Roman mean that he couldn’t stay here? What wasn’t a big deal? Were they already regretting their decision to let him stay? Were they going to kick him out? Where would he go?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Dolos walking in. “Virgil, would you follow me, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil followed him to a different room that he hadn’t seen before. This one was bigger and didn’t have as much furniture. Roman was already in there looking around at the space.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil, this will be your new room, if you would like it. We will get you a new desk and some other things you might need or want. Would you like that?” Dolos explained.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was on the verge of tears. They were giving him a bigger and better room. Just for him. He couldn’t be happier. He nodded and Dolos looked at him with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil, are you alright?” Dolos asked.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil didn’t respond. He just wrapped his arms around Dolos and nuzzled his face into his chest. He let the tears come down. He felt safe, for the first time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Dolos was shocked, but quickly hugged Virgil, not caring that his shirt was getting wet.</p><p>Roman came over and joined the hug, creating a blanket of warmth around Virgil. Virgil melted against them and started speaking, “I’ve never gotten a room like this before. Thank you, guys. I couldn’t have asked for more.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and used his jacket sleeve to scrub away his tears. Roman and Dolos smiled at him and Virgil smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go exploring Virgil?” Roman suggested, to which Virgil agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They set out walking through the forest, with Virgil leading the way. He was the one exploring, anyways, since he hadn’t gone into this part of the forest much. They got to a creek and Virgil sat down beside it. He put his hand in the cool water and let the water run over it.</p><p> </p><p>Water had always fascinated Virgil. It was so calm and tranquil and yet it could destroy entire villages with enough force. He moved his hand around, watching the water rush past it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we stay out here for the night?” Roman said.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we should,” Virgil responded, taking his hand out of the water. “We could be attacked, or kidnapped, or the creek could overflow and drown us, or-”</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil. We’re dragons,” Dolos said calmly. “We can protect you and ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about the fire? And food? And shelter?”</p><p> </p><p>“We will take care of it all. You just relax.”</p><p> </p><p>Dolos walked back into the forest, saying he would be back in no more than an hour. Roman joined Virgil by the creek.</p><p> </p><p>“This may be a little too personal to share, and if so then don’t share, but what happened before we found you? Why were you running away?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was silent for a moment before he answered quietly, “It wasn’t good there. With my dad, if you could even call him that.” He didn’t say anything more, and Roman didn’t push. They stayed quiet, listening to the gently moving water of the creek.</p><p> </p><p>Dolos came back in an hour like he said he would, but he had a dead animal and some firewood.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, would you be a dear and start a fire?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman stood up and arranged the wood into the best position, and then said to Virgil, “Prepare to be amazed.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned towards the wood and blew onto it, fire coming out of his mouth. Virgil stared wide eyed at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Virgil said, “That’s freaking awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman grinned at him and Dolos rolled his eyes. “Thank you, darling. That was quite a spectacular show.”</p><p> </p><p>They ate and then Virgil laid flat on the ground looking up at the stars, since the sun had already set. He was still worried about shelter, but he forced himself to relax. Dolos laid next to him and they stayed there in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward silences that Virgil was used to.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil started yawning and then he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Dolos stood up and transformed into a dragon. Virgil kept shooting his eyes open, until they wouldn’t stay open. Roman smiled at Dolos and then picked up Virgil and carried him over to where Dolos had extended one wing to act as a roof. Roman set Virgil down and then got comfortable against his husband and drifted off to sleep with Virgil in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Logan and Patton stans, don't worry, they are coming soon</p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>